This specification relates to storing semi-structured data.
Semi-structured data is self-describing data that does not conform to a static, predefined format. For example, one semi-structured data format is JavaScript Object Notation (JSON). A JSON data item generally includes one or more JSON objects, i.e., one or more unordered sets of key/value pairs. Another example semi-structured data format is Extensible Markup Language (XML). An XML data item generally includes one or more XML elements that define values for one or more keys.